


Together

by dumbasswlw



Series: Home [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Families of Choice, Gen, Growing Up, Moobloom Hybrid Tommyinnit, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Prequel, Realistic Minecraft, Running Away, Time Skips, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, but only like ages 7 to 11, not in blood !!, so many new tags from the last part of this series i tagged. amen mcyt community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasswlw/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo met each other before they met the rest of their family.This is exactly how that happened.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL!!!  
> check out this absolutely amazing [tommy ref fanart](https://twitter.com/ghostlostintime/status/1324341640341970947) by ghostlostintime on twitter!!! i know it's been literal months but i am still so incredibly grateful for this. i never thought when i was coming up with the stupid idea in my head that someone would like it enough to take time out of their day to draw my au. thank you so much.
> 
> i hope this at least eases some of the pain from the 3/1 streams, enjoy!!
> 
> TW - child abandonment/neglect

Tommy is seven when horns and flowers start to grow from his head, his ears start to grow longer, and a tail starts to unfold from his backside.

Tommy is also seven when he’s dumped on the steps of the town orphanage in the middle of the night.

If he was any older, he would have instantly connected the events to one other. Instead, he was left confused and hurting, alone and abandoned. 

Morning comes, and a worker discovers him freezing in the cold. She takes one look at his non-human features, snarls her lips, and slams the door on him. 

The encounter leaves him shaking harder. The sheer malice on her face has tears dripping down the boy’s cheeks in seconds, while the immediate rejection made sobs tear out of his throat painfully. 

Hours later, a different worker drags him inside the large building roughly. She takes him to the office, where he’s asked many questions, ranging from easy to downright intrusive. He starts to tear up again when the questions go from, ‘What’s your name?’ to, ‘Are you  _ sure  _ you don't know where your parents went?’

It's obvious the staff want to get rid of him as soon as possible. When they're done getting information out of him, they shove him into a mostly empty bedroom, then lock the door from the outside. The only things in the room are a twin sized bed, a dusty piano, and a window. There's a bathroom attached, luckily, but the water has a green tint.

He's left alone again. The only company he has is the growl of his stomach, and the dust bunnies accumulating on every surface in sight.

When the sun starts to set, a lady slips a singular stale piece of bread and a bottle of water through the door. The bread is moldy on the very corner, but Tommy is too hungry to care. He eats the entire thing, even though the taste makes him vaguely nauseous. He chugs the whole bottle of water, relishing in the way it soothes his dry throat.

It's not nearly enough food, but the water helps somewhat. Except, the next day, he's only given a slice of bread, and no drink. He thinks it may be an accident, but he's not given another bottle of water until a week after the first one. Soon enough, he realizes that he's given bread daily, and water weekly.

The cycle stays the same for the next couple months. The only way he's keeping count of the weeks is the growing number of empty bottles he keeps in the corner of the room.

See, Tommy has always been a loud child. He used to yell and scream at any adult in sight just to get a single ounce of attention. But, ever since being abandoned, he’s had almost negative human interaction. 

The boy finds himself desperate to fill the silence in any way possible. He starts with rambling every single thought he has out into the silent room. When that becomes too little, he absently taps out rhythms with his hands and feet. 

Soon enough, he learns to play little songs on the piano. The instrument is slightly out of tune, and so quiet he can barely hear it, but he genuinely enjoys the songs he writes. He enjoys being able to make music, and one day he hopes to escape, if only to play the piano for other people.

Shortly after Tommy’s eighth birthday, The door opens earlier than usual. The young hybrid watches as another boy is shoved into the small room with him. He’s shorter than Tommy is, and his hair is a nice chestnut color. 

Something deep in Tommy’s soul desperately wants to reach out and hold onto the boy. 

When the brunet looks up at him with a pair of sad blue eyes, Tommy can’t stop himself from surging forward and wrapping the other in a hug. He doesn’t know the exact reason he does it, but it’s probably the relief of seeing a real person for the first time in a year.

The other kid’s back starts to shake with silent sobs. Tommy’s never actually comforted anyone before, so the only thing he can think to do is hold on tighter. 

After an embarrassingly long time hugging, the two boys pull away from each other. Once the blond is sure the new boy isn’t going to start crying anytime soon, he begins to launch into excited rambling.

“Hi! My name’s Tommy, what’s yours? It’s been sooo long since I’ve seen another person, but do you think we could be friends? Are you a hybrid? Is that why they put you in here with me?” 

The brunet smiles shyly, “I’m Tubbo. And I.. I do wanna be friends with you!!!”

Tommy cheers. He has a friend! A real friend! Not a made up one!

Tubbo looks to be thinking for a couple seconds, then slowly two thin, black antennas sprout out from his hair. From behind him, glassy wings flutter to life.

The blond boy gapes in awe, “Are you a bee?” After receiving a nod in confirmation, his smile gets impossibly wider, “That’s so cool! I’m a moobloom! Maybe that means we’re meant to be best friends! Or brothers! Do you think we look alike?” Tommy is jumping up and down now, excitement becoming infectious.

Tubbo smiles back just as wide, “I’ve never had a brother before, but I think I’d like to be your brother! You’re nice!” 

And that’s what they were. Two brothers, talking, laughing, and living together in their small room. Tommy taught Tubbo how to play the piano, and Tubbo taught Tommy all he knew about animals and flowers.

Both of their ninth birthdays passed faster than their previous ones. They were no longer alone, which made the time pass a lot faster. They were happy, or at least as happy as their situation allowed them to be.

Of course, that’s when things went wrong. 

For no particular reason, the workers stopped giving them food and water. The two hybrids could still hear the hustle and bustle of the orphanage, but day after day, nobody came to give them anything.

The visits had started becoming less than common in the weeks before they tapered off completely. Maybe the workers forgot, or they stopped caring, but it didn’t really matter. The two of them were going hungry.

Tommy presses closer to Tubbo in an attempt to forget about the pangs of hunger in his stomach. His brother is asleep next to him, dead to the world, while the younger boy stays up to think up solutions to their problem.

He’s busy staring at the old piano when a small thump sounds from the window. Tommy startles slightly, thankfully not waking his brother, then turns to find the source of the noise. 

The offender is a tiny bat. 

It’s kind of cute, sitting dazed from the crash it had. It looks like it’s barely old enough to be out on its own, but it dutifully takes off back into the night as soon as it can. 

Tommy watches it clumsily fly away, free as can be, and he wishes he could do the same. Maybe not the flying, but the freedom. 

He so desperately wants to see the unobscured sky. He wants to see the trees, touch the grass, and feel the running water of the forest. He wants to go make real flower crowns with Tubbo. 

He wants to be  _ free. _

The next day, Tommy is completely restless. He wants to run, stretch his legs. He finds himself searching every nook and cranny of their room over and over again, searching for any way out at all. 

He can’t stop thinking about that stupid bat. He’s jealous of a dumb animal. He voices this to Tubbo, who laughs at first, but ultimately shares the same feeling. They both want out, especially now that they’re not being provided for anymore. 

With their combined effort, they managed to break off the lock on the window. The two brothers forced the window open, and escaped their prison.

\---

For two 9 year olds, Tommy and Tubbo did surprisingly well surviving in the woods.

Tubbo built a small house at the bottom of a mountain, using materials that Tommy gathered. It was shoddily made at best, due to them being literal children, but it functioned as it should. It provided shelter from the sun, wind, rain, and snow, and kept them safe from monsters during the night.

Maybe it was due to their hybrid nature, but they were able to sustain a small farm, and find drinkable water. The farm was a weird mixture of wheat, carrots, and potatoes. Tommy planted both the wheat and carrots, but it’s a mystery how the potatoes made their way into the mix.

Most of their meals consisted of baked or mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and bread. Neither of them knew how to hunt, but it wasn’t much of a loss, since both mooblooms and bees are vegetarian.

Tubbo was in charge of finding herbs and plants they could use as medicine. Using a book that Tommy had swiped from a nearby town, the bee hybrid found plants that matched the pictures, then the moobloom hybrid would read out what each herb was, and what it was used for.

Tommy was convinced he had to be the strong brother. He taught himself how to hold and use a sword, so he could fend off the stray mob that tried to break in during the night. The blond then taught himself how to steal, no matter how wrong it felt.

On Tubbo’s tenth birthday, Tommy snuck into the town’s bakery, and stole a singular honey-flavored cupcake. Well, he was caught, but the nice lady with pink hair let him leave with the sweet. 

On Tommy’s tenth birthday, Tubbo made both of them matching friendship bracelets out of twine and pebbles. The younger complained about the childishness of the jewelry, but completely refused to take it off when prompted. 

_ “Well, if you don’t want it, I’ll just take it back-” _

_ “No! I’m gonna wear it forever.” _

Despite having all of the necessities to live, they still made frequent trips to town, covering their unnatural features with hoods and cloaks. Tommy relied on quick fingers and lies to steal the things he wanted, while Tubbo perfected his puppy eyes to beg for goods.

Sometime in between getting kicked out of shops and screamed at for stealing, Tommy picked up cursing. He knew it was bad, of course, but that made him want to do it even more. He shared his knowledge with Tubbo, and soon enough both of them could out cuss a grown adult. While it was true that the older cussed less than the younger, that wasn’t saying much considering Tommy added at least two curses to each sentence.

Overall, the two brothers lived happily in their little forest base. They gave each other gifts for their respective eleventh birthdays, lived off their small farm, drank clean-ish river water, and stole toys/books from the nearby town.

After two years, they expected their lives to stay the same. Who would bother the two hybrid kids living in the forest, especially in a society that looked down on hybrids as a whole? 

All it takes is a tall dolphin hybrid named Wilbur to completely change that mindset.

**Author's Note:**

> not the best thing i've written, but i figured with the recent streams some nondsmp clingy duo was needed. and, i've already written the first chapter in the next part of this series, so i had to post this some time lol


End file.
